Entity
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: The incident in the Shion estate was a known tale in all England. Nobody knew how Rin Kagamine had managed to disappear at that night. All they found was a hurt earl crying and swearing somebody had taken his precious fiancée. Of course that didn't stop the new generation of Kagamine's to claim the house as their own. RinXLen.
1. the queen's golden heart down

**this fanfiction is a christmas present for ****EchoLinux and ****MoNoChRoMaDdIcT I highly recomend you guys check out his stories! anyways this is my first RinXLen hope you guys ennjoy it! **

The flowers perfume invaded my nostrils as I lay in the garden awaiting for my one and true love. Every night he visited me and we would hold each other under the moonlight. The wind danced with my golden locks as I stared at the full moon. My family had been declared as one of the most powerful and cruel of the country as we were called:

The Golden Hearts of the Queen.

His soft steps on the grass were heard taking me out from my trance. I smiled to myself as he sat me on his lap. His silky white hands roamed my body and clothes as I rested my head on his strong board-like chest. My heart skipped a beat at each stroke of his tender touch.

I loved him…more than anything…

That night I proved it to him for I gave him my body, heart and soul. Aggressive and bold movements. a dance forbidden for us in this century. My breathing was harsh as I let him use me as he pleased. I was a doll, but I couldn't care less for he was happy and I was too.

"Mistress? Wake up! We need to start preparing you for your engagement party" said my blonde maid.

Mama said not to refer to them by their first name; though I never understood why. My eyes opened tiredly…we are in the Shion-Kagamine estate.

Oh hi there! I'm Rin Kagamine! Yup 14 year old typical girl in a soon to be new house. Mama told me that soon I will marry and live in this estate with my new husband. To tell the truth, its usual for everyone here to have a fiancée. His name is Kaito Shion and he is one of the most handsome noblemen in the country.

He is a nice gentleman two years older than myself I dare to say. His smile can brighten the whole room. Oh! I'm just so happy our queen has blessed our wedding! It seems as if my wish can come true!

"Of course Akita"

Her real name is Neru Akita. She has been a really nice maid to me! She helped me into my new yellow dress. I hope Kaito likes it! Time passed fast for next thing I knew I was at the ballroom holding my fiancée's hand.

"You look beautiful my lady" he whispered to me.

I blushed as the blue haired noble man brushed some blonde stands of hair out of my face. He chuckled at my expression and led me away as we were presented into society.

If only I had seen the annoyance in those crystal blue eyes I could have prevented a disaster that was about to come.

We danced all night, nothing out of the normal. Blushing and senseless conversation came between us as he guided me to a room. He locked the door as an excuse of needing privacy. Oh how romantic! The moon shined through the closed windows on to the silken blue sheets of the bed I sat on.

"Would my lady care for a drink?" he asked with a kind smile.

I nodded enthusiastically as he served me a glass of wine. That was when it all started. My breathing started to turn hollow as pain invaded my body. My glass shattered to the ground. The once caring and nice man I was fond of disappeared. Kaito looked into my sky blue eyes with utter hatred and distaste.

"Now little girl. I'm sorry to say this ends here "He said with a venomous voice that sent shivers into my spine.

"Kaito? Wh-what are you saying?" I asked him as he came closer to me. "Please help me!"

"You see Rin…I never wanted to marry a childish girl such as yourself. So in order to be happy, I need to eliminate you" the words stung me. He wanted me dead?

"Why?"

I couldn't see anymore, I couldn't breathe! Mama! Anybody! Save me!

And it was my end or so they thought….


	2. Time has passed

**ok second chapter...please dont flame me for my horrible grammar and spelling! I swear im trying my best! anyways I own nothing! **

**This fanfiction is a christmas present for ****EchoLinux and MoNoChRoMaDdIcT I highly recomend you guys check out his stories! this is my first RinXLen hope you guys ennjoy it! **

**_150 years later_**

The incident in the Shion estate was a known tale in all England. Nobody knew how Rin Kagamine had managed to disappear at that night. All they found was a hurt earl crying and swearing somebody had taken his precious fiancée.

Kaito Shion, a year later married his maid Miku Hatsune and lived a happy life as a judge and a noble. That was until the mysterious death of him and his wife. Every time people would live there (mostly couples) they ended up dead or alive. If they were alive it was for two reasons: they were blessed by the entity that haunted the home and sent to another house or the entity showed them secrets about their lover.

Of course that didn't stop the new generation of Kagamine's to claim the house as their own. They had three sons. The eldest was Yohio, a platinum blonde boy of 18 years old who was really protective of his younger brothers. The second was Len, 14 years old and filled with the creativity of a musician, painter and dancer. The youngest of the three was 12 years old and named Oliver, he was the one both brothers protected the most. Oliver admired his siblings very much. Due to an unfortunate accident he lost his eye and had problems with self-esteem.

Their parents Lenka and Rinto Kagamine drove to the house with their sons. All of the family naïvely believing that whatever entity was said to inhabit the home, didn't exist.

Oh how wrong they were!

The blonde family entered the old Victorian mansion with boxes in their hands. The eldest of the sons smiled maliciously at his brothers as he held the boxes with his things. The younger boys carried their own the same (Except for Oliver, it was harder for him to do it, so Yohio and Len helped him out) as if the siblings communicated silently. The three rushed upstairs choosing a room.

They were inseparable, nothing could ever change that. Once their parents had said they were old enough to have each their own room. The three boys refused.

The eldest because he wanted to keep on protecting his brothers and sharing things with them. Len because he wanted to learn more about his brothers and help them when needed. And Oliver because he wanted to make his brothers laugh and do fun things at night (like karaoke or telling scary stories).

The Kagamine siblings at last got to a big bedroom that held three beds. The Victorian room was eerie but the three didn't care at all. It had a beautiful balcony that let you admire the big garden the estate held. The smell of the flowers seemed to invade the new room. A mirror was placed on the wall along with a wardrobe. Excited they put their things on each bed.

"So what do you guys think? "asked Yohio to his younger brothers.

"It's perfect! "declared Oliver sitting on his bed with a smile in his face.

"At least it's close to the library!"said Len grinning at his little brothers antics.

"Well now that its settled; your highness, tell us where shall we go?" asked Yohio imitating a servant. His messy platinum blonde locks framed his face as he bowed to the 14 year old golden blonde.

"To the library Kagamine. Do not forget, we must carry the prisoner!" declared Len pointing at Oliver.

Faking fear Oliver jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the door leaving his sailor hat on the bed "Nooo! No my lord!" he yelled. The boys laughed as they chased after the 'prisoner'.

Oliver rushed through the hallways laughing as he did so. That was until something caught his eye. A girl about Len's age peeking through the door and motioning him to come. Amber hair framed the young female's creamy white face.

"Come! They won't find you here! "her voice was like little bells.

The Victorian dressed girl offered the sailor child her hand. The boy was suspicious at first but realizing she was right he followed her into the room. Len and Yohio saw their brother go into the room. But that wasn't what made them freeze in place.

It was the fact that they saw a bit of the girls yellow Victorian dress.

Oliver hid along with the 14 year old girl under the piano. The boy trusted the girl fully, for you see, ever since he was a young lad he was able to see things others couldn't.

When people started to notice that his 'imaginary friends' hadn't disappeared they took him to clinics. The boy, who had once ruled the world as a normal child along with his brothers, now was declared a schizophrenic. When the medicine given to him knocked him into an almost coma, the possibilities of the mental illness vanished.

Now his brothers knew the youngest sibling held an observing skill that nobody else had. Oliver could see ghosts, demons ,angels ,souls ,auras ,you name it. He always noticed the smallest details taking them into account to solve things.

So he knew this girl was an undead. He had no idea why, but she was like no other creature he had encountered. She wasn't a ghost for sure. Much less a demon or angel. The Victorian girl shared a strange resemblance to his fourteen year old brother len. If he hadn't known better he would have thought they were twins, or that his brother was playing a prank. Her blond hair held up in a fancy up-do, beautiful crystal blue eyes that shimmered in a playful light.

She was an entity, Oliver deduced by glancing at the girl. Yet, what she wanted or what her history was…it was a mystery he wanted to crack. He and his brothers had taken the family job into their hands. Kagamine was one of the many families who held the 'honor' of doing the queen's dirty work. 'the golden hearts of the queen' dedicated to investigate mysteries (and crimes) and stop them.

"who are you miss?" asked the twelve year old to the female entity.

"oh! Im sorry I didn't give you my name before dragging you under the piano!" she said apologetically "my name is Rin Kagamine…What is your name child?"

Her name made the boys amber eye widen in shock. "i-it cant be! MY name is Oliver Kagamine!" answered the boy creating a similar reaction in the girl.

"W-what year is this?"asked Rin trying desperately to get over her initial surprise.

"year 2015"answered the boy in all honesty. The girls eyes stared at nothing in particular as if she were meditating on an important matter "It's been 151 years…I can't believe it" she whispered to herself. R in looked at the boy next to her analyzing every bit of him. Now that she had a good look at him, Oliver indeed shared some resemblance to the kagamine family. Honey blond messy hair sticking from under his white sailor cap/hat. His right eye was covered in bandages and the visible orb was an amber color. His skin was as white as her own. And the sailor outfit he wore was made with navy blue with yellow details; golden buttons kept the thing in place.

Of course their musings were quickly interrupted by a pair of alarmed older brothers, who were desperately trying to find the twelve year old sailor boy.

"ollie! Oliver Twist! Oliver!" both of them called out.

The child in question was about to ignore them and keep analyzing Rin, only to find his Victorian companion had vanished.

"Where are you?!" called Yohio praying his youngest sibling was ok. Oliver crawled from under the piano and ran towards the eighteen year old platinum blond.

"I'm here!" he yelled as the eldest hugged him close.

"Ollie you scared the knowledge out of us!" exclaimed Len when he saw the boy in his red eyed brother's arms.

"I'm sorry…"said the sailor boy apologetically.

"Its fine Oliver, Just don't go following random people again" said Yohio shocking Oliver

"Wait! You saw Rin!?" Asked the boy to his brother. Both older siblings nodded at the sailor child. For the first time in forever the world between his and the real world was seen by his brothers. He had always known he couldn't hide from the things he saw. For young Oliver was never alone. He couldn't escape his ability. It was his every day vacation. Every day torture. Every day nightmare. The creatures and details never left him alone until he was able to solve the problem.

Some…not even after having their issues solved disappeared. Like his parents case. He had seen many things they did, and swore to himself never to say a word of what they did. For he knew his brothers weren't going to be able to take it.

"yes Oliver, We could see her" Confirmed Len to the amber eyed boy.


	3. magical mirror's deal

**this fanfiction is a christmas present for ****EchoLinux and ****MoNoChRoMaDdIcT I highly recomend you guys check out his stories! anyways this is my first RinXLen hope you guys ennjoy it!and please im sorry for the late update but some things came up! remeber to review if you want more! i accept suggestions!  
**

It was clear as day that the manor was haunted and the new generation of Kagamines had come for three reasons:

1 they wanted to get a new life for the boys. (Since Oliver had serious bullying incidents along with the accident that made him loose his eye)

2 Rinto and Lenka believed it would be best their sons explored the history of their family name.

3 (the most important of all reasons) The queen herself had sent them a letter for them to stop the horrifying incidents in the shion-kagamine estate.

Oliver hadn't had another encounter with the entity. Actually, all of the brothers could feel Rin watching them but never spoke to her. There were times were len would find books that he was looking for tucked under his pillow with a flower and note saying:

I hope it helps

R.K

Each time it was a different flower that held a different meaning.

Yohio had had glimpses of the girl near his brothers, usually in Len's reflection. Of course as any other person the eighteen year old would blink twice and the strange girl was gone. In Oliver's case he would find letters written to him, filled with stories or songs for him to sing with his brothers.

All though none of these things harmed them it was obvious this entity wasn't after them, but in fact after their parents. They found out about this after a month of residing in the Shion-kagamine estate. It was a dark cold night…just like any other. The family slept peacefully in their blonde couple of kagamines had not slept together in a long time. It was a fact that len was the only child that had come out of their marriage. While the other two were son's of diferent they were not born to be together Lenka and Rinto slept in different rooms. A grave mistake to do in the haunted estate.

The woman sighed drowsily as she opened the door of her room and made her way through the dark hallways of the mansion towards the kitchen. Lenka Kagamine had had a terrible dream in which her sons hated her and tried to kill her. Don't get her wrong, she may have not loved their fathers but that didn't mean she didn't adore her sons dearly.

At last she got to the kitchen serving herself a cool glass of water to get the nightmare out of her mind. Just, who was that girl that had been glaring at her in the dream?she seemed extremely friendly with her sons (mainly Len). Why would she hate her?

She sipped her glass shivering as she felt the temperature drop in the eerie kitchen. Somebody tapped the blond woman's shoulder gaining her attention. What Lenka saw made her eyes almost jump out of her sockets. The females skin turned pale as she let out a blood curling scream that was heard all over the mansion.

Rinto and his 'sons' rushed to the woman's aid fearing the most horrible fate. What they faound on the kitchen floor was lenka wide eyed staring at the knives stuck near her, all of them so close that if she moved she would get hurt by the blades. The woman seemed to have dodged all of the attacks; but the most unsettling thing of the scene wasn't the sharp objects but on the wall written in blood was a small phrase:

Yellow roses so common in nature

Die you little whore creature!

Adventures are fun…

But aren't with the one

Your heart you swore to give

For all the time you would live.

The two eldest sons couldn't understand the message at all. But the reaction of the other two males was different. Rinto was shocked beyond belief and Oliver only stared at the message '_why did they always have to do this?_' the things that haunted him always did their best in getting thari message through.

After the incident Len ran towards the library determined to understand, why had this happened? it was clear as water that the one who had cause this was none other than the entity his younger brother called Rin. The odd name sounded strangely familiar to the teen.

If there was one thing Len Kagamine despised the most was not having enough information. The puzzle was missing pieces and it irked him. The boy opened the door slamming it closed not caring about anything but the missing information.

The stressed teen untied his small ponytail and violently messed with his blond locks, a habit he had when he was tense. It wasn't until he faced a mirror that he realized he wasn't in the library. In fact he had no idea what room this was, for there was nothing but this looking glass on the wall.

The reflection slowly started to change making Len blink twice and put his hair back in the usual messy ponytail he wore. Instead of seeing himself, he saw a girl identical to him. Startled Len jumped away from the mirror as he stared at the elegant Victorian girl. Her blue eyes seemed to be concerned for him. _Wait-What?!_ The young teen couldn't feel more flattered and curious about the entity.

"Are you Rin?" he asked carefully.

"yes, it seems your younger brother Oliver told you about me" she answered "but young lad, why are you so stressed?"

Her concerned voiced ringed like soft bells into Len's ears as he tried to think of an answer "Why did you do this?"

Rin stood there analyzing the question "You see, nobody deserves to be hurt by traitorous love. Im afraid I can't tell you more" she said to Len who glared at her "But I can offer you a deal"

"What deal?" asked the male wearily.

"You and your brothers must discover the secrets this family hides, including your parents hidden lives. And I want you to break the curse on this house" declared Rin.

"Fine…But how will I break the curse?" Asked Len as he analyzed the situation.

"you will know when the time comes" answered the noble girl "Now, would you grace me with your name?"

"Len Kagamine" answered the male absent mindedly.

"Then, Len Kagamine you have accepted in the name of your brothers the deal of golden hearts. May God's and the Queen's blessing aid you" And before Len could say a word her image in the mirror had vanished.


	4. Rude

**sorry for the late update! highschool has been keeping me from making more chapters! ill try to update soon! thanks for your support and nice reviews! **

Yohio stared at the window as if he were waiting for something to happen. For the first time in his life the eldest son of the Kagamine family felt his parents and brothers were hiding something from him. THIS alarmed him greatly, never had his brothers hidden things from the eighteen year old. The young man kept on looking out of the black limousine.

Rin…that name caused his anger boil. SHE had done this! THAT damn entity that had cursed everyone! He was furious! The blond clenched his fists upon thinking the danger his brothers could be in, Yohio wouldn't let that thing harm his brothers.

She may have almost killed his mother, but NOBODY was allowed to hurt his siblings. He hadn't been able to protect Oliver from all the harm he suffered (starting with the accident that caused the boy to loose his eye) but he had promised to himself he would do his best to save them from anything.

At last he had gotten to his destination. A beautiful white mansion decorated in greens, yellows and gold: The Alastor manor. Dismissing his driver the male knocked on the door twice. He was greeted by a short maid* in an orange uniform, silky green hair cut in such a way that it was longer in the front than in the back. Her bangs just above her eyebrows as she smiled pleasantly at Yohio.

"you must be Yohio Loyd Kagamine*"she said with a welcoming tone of voice.

"ah! Yes! Is…Avanna here?" he asked nervously. The maid shook her head twice with an apologetic espression.

"no sir, I'm sorry…but the lesson is to be given to lady IA"she answered as she gestured him to follow. Yohio sighed as he complied. He was supposed to give music lessons to Avanna but now…it was only the youngest alastor. Don't get the wrong idea, he didn't hate the young child. But he had never met her before so he wasn't shure what to expect.

Now his mind drifted to his best friend: Avanna Iris Alastor. Yohio would never admit to his brothers that he had fallen in love with young Avanna. But he couldn't help it, she was a carefree raven haired beauty with big ,bright forest green eyes. She held a strange fondness towards medieval times and creatures that were believed existed in that time period. The girl was practically the most beautiful person this young adult had ever seen. If he had been like Oliver, Yohio would have thought she was a nymph or an elf brought form mythology or brought out of the lord of the rings. Oh! How he wished to tell the raven haired beauty that he-

The knocking on the white door interrupted his train of thought. The male stared as the maid bowed and brought him inside. "Young mistress? Your new tutor is here" called the green haired maid. The blonde stared at the music room; it was filled with instruments of every kind. But far in the corner next to a large crystal window was a piano, it was occupied by a girl of roughly 12 years old. Beautiful white rosy hair could be seen cascading her back as she looked up shyly.

"I'll leave you with her. If you need anything just ring the bell" and with that the green eyed maid left Yohio with his apprentice. The blonde smiled warmly at his pupil before sitting right next to her. "Hello, my name is Yohio loyd Kagamine. Would you tell me your name?" his voice calm just for the girl to hear. His companion fidgeted playing with her two small messy braids hanging loosely at the sides of her face. The rest of her hair was loose and straight covering her back like a pure white cape, messy bangs covered her brows, as she thought of how to answer.

"Arianna Isabelle Alastor" answered the girl at last, her voice soft like cotton and barely above a whisper "but call me IA"

"All right! Now that we have that settled, I need you to show me what pieces you can play so I can evaluate you" as soon as he said this, the girl placed her small delicate hands on the keys. Closing her blue eyes her fingers danced on the piano filling the room with the tune of Claire de lune.

The eldest Kagamine was impressed by the girl's display of talent. Sure, she still needed to practice more t polish her ability. Her eyed opened as she waited patiently for her tutor's judgement. "Very well done IA! All though your technique needs some work, you have done perfectly" declared the smiling male. IA knew it was true, but she also knew it was her duty to distract him while their parents had some arrangements.

"Can you play a piece for me?" asked the child to the blonde. Yohio grinned at her request and elegantly placed his hands on the instrument. The tune of scarboroh fair was heard; soon he was singing the lyrics to the beautiful happy song. Then IA joined the tune by singing and making a duet with her tutor.

IA…yes, she would be the perfect friend for Oliver. Her dreamy voice and shy personality were two things that would combine well with the youngest Kagamine. Time passed, and it was until nine o'clock that the male had to leave.

A surprise was waiting for him it seemed, for when he opened the grand canopy doors of the manor his parents greeted him with excitement. Oliver was in the backgrownd depressed crying silent tears as Len hugged the boy close stroking the messy blonde locks. His face plastered with a furious expression.

"oh son! Guess what?!"exclaimed his mother with a grin.

"what?" answered wearily the eldest Kagamine causing Rinto and Lenka's grins to grow wider (if that was even possible).

"you and Oliver have fiancées! Both are quite charming girls from the Alastor family…I belive they will make perfect wives for both of you" said their father.

Yohio nodded dumbly, now realizing the whole ordeal. Oh…now he knew why his brothers were acting that way. It wasn't fair! Marriage was only supposed to happen when there was love! Now that he thought of it, as much as he loved-wait! Where did that come from?- _correction_: LIKED Avanna, it was clear that she would not be up to this either. Yohio didn't want to force her, nor did he want Oliver involved in this horrible ordeal ('at least Len was safe' thought the eldest in relief). Nobody would speak up for Avanna nor the youngest Kagamine, only he could do it and that he did. "No, it is not wonderful at all!" he growled. "We are in the XXI century for the queen's sake! Oliver is a child! Plus I am an adult! I can very well choose who to marry!"

Everyone stood there, stunned by the eldest son's outburst. Taking advantage of the situation the 18 year old made his way towards his brothers and took the youngest in his arms, silently urging Len to follow. The siblings made their way silently towards their room. None of them said a word to Yohio as he tucked both of the siblings into each bed. Softly the eldest hummed the tune of greensleeves, soothing both boys until they fell asleep.

He was restless , Yohio could not sleep at all. His brothers hiding secrets, Oliver's accident, the attack towards his mother and NOW an arranged marriage?! It was just too much. Vilently rubbing his eyes Yohio prevented his tears from rolling down.

"It seems, that the only one whom I haven't encountered this way is Len" mused a female voice behind him. Yohio looked up and glared at the source "Rin" he greeted stiffly.

"A fiancée…your doom or your victory" said Rin ignoring the previous venomous tone in Yohio's voice when he spoke her name.

"How would you know?" retorted Yohio making the girl smile sadly.

"You love her, don't you? Your fiancée" she said surprising the male. "I loved him too, you know? My fiancée I mean…but he didn't love me back. I never got to see myself walking towards the chapel in my wedding dress"

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Yohio feeling bad for the girl.

"it matters not at the time" said Rin waving his apology off. "Would you…If it is not too much trouble, tell me the reason behind Oliver's bandages?"

The male let out a pained sigh and gestured the girl to sit next to him on the bed. Once seated, he started the explanation. "I was 14 years old; Len was 10 and Oliver only 8. At the time I was old enough to take care of my brothers, so our parents left us alone two days"

Rin waited for him to continue, it was obvious he was having trouble explaining the situation. After a shaky breath he continued. "Thinking it would be fun, we decided to swim in the pool we had in the house. Oliver was the most exited one of us. He ran towards the pool like he always did, but then…" Yohio covered his face as new angry tears flowed from his ruby red eyes as he dared to continue. "there were some chairs next to the pool, he slipped. I wasn't able to save him as his eye, got-got h-hit with the corner of the co-corner. So much b-blood, when he fell into the pool. We took him out and called the hospital. That was when we noticed he had a few markings that wouldn't have happened in the accident, somebody had done those to him. Thanks to have hit his eye, he lost it"

"I understand" said the entity to the eldest of the Kagamine's.

"I couldn't save him from this engagement he does not wish for! I'm such a useless brother! What kind of protector am I if I can't help him?!"cried Yohio letting all his emotions go through his tears, leaning on the shoulder of the Victorian girl until he fell asleep. Slowly he fell asleep and the Victorian blonde left the dark room. Little did they know that something bad would happen again.

***Its Gumi**

***i played with his name a bit and created this! :D**


End file.
